Princess of Lords
by Shessy's Star
Summary: Every thousand years one is chosen to defend the universe. SheHe has the power of gods themselves. Will the chosen one find love on their journey?Pairings KagSess InuKik MirSan
1. The Legend

Here this is my first Fanfic so please enjoy! Don't hesitate to write your thoughts in a review.

**Princess of Lords**

**Chapter 1: The Legend**

Every 10,000 years one is chosen to lead the Lords of the North, South, East, and West. The chosen one has a pure heart and soul. The chosen one must rid of the great evil that will be released. The chosen one will be chosen by the great sages of time.

But one of the chosen ones will rid of the evil once and for all. During the process of the journey the chosen one will accompany by a Lord that will help the chosen one to defeat the great evil, during their journey.

"Wow Kaede that is an amazing story!"ﾝ said Kagome.

"Kagome this is not a story it is true. Today is when the sages choose their chosen one to defeat the great evil. The chosen one will know if they are or not. This knowledge is handed down from every priestess since Midoriko. She was told this by one of the great sages."ﾝ Said Kaede.

"Well thank you very much for the wonderful story Kaede! Well I've got to go back to my era. So can you tell Inuyasha that I'm going back?"ﾝ says Kagome

"Of course I will, child be careful!"ﾝ said Kaede.

"Thank you very much. Well see ya later!"ﾝ said Kagome before running off to the Bone Eaters Well.

"Wench! Where are you going?" said Inuyasha while raising a eyebrow.

"I'm going back to my era, I've hadn't been there since for about three weeks! And you can't stop me"ﾝ said Kagome while stomping her foot on the ground.

"Oh no you aren't you need to hunt down more shards! Kikyo never…."ﾝ

Before Inuyasha could finish.

Kagome said "Don't even compare me to her. Oh ya and see ya in two weeks!"

"Oi wait a second wench you're going no where!"ﾝ said Inuyasha menacingly

"Oh Inuyasha! Sit!!!!"ﾝ said Kagome in a very sweet voice. While crossing her arms over her chest, and smirked evilly.

A big huge sit could be heard for about 3 miles from where they where standing.

While Inuyasha crashed unmercifully into the ground!

CoMmenTs frOm ThE AutHor :

Authoress: Did you guys enjoy it?

Inuyasha: Oi wench why did you have to sit me?

Kagome: Inuyasha sit! The reason why I sat you in the first place is because you wouldn't let me go home you you big JERK!

Authoress: Okay ; Please Review!

Kagome: Please Review!

Inuyasha: Review or Die!


	2. The choosen one has been choosen

Shessy's Star did you enjoy the last chappie? Well of you did keep on reading! Enjoy!

P.S. Plus any suggestions for the fanfic send em in a review!

To tHe StORy:

**Princess of Lords**

Chapter 2: The Chosen One has been chosen

"Mom! I'm homeﾝ" said Kagome

" Oh honey welcome back! Do you want a snack before you start on your homework?" said Kana (Shessy's Star sorry for the interruption Kagome's mom's name is Kana meaning powerful)

Then Kana brings in a mountain of homework and drops it on the table with a BOOM! "A… Sure mom thanks."ﾝ Says Kagome who had fallen over and sporting a big sweat drop.

"Honey you okay"ﾝ said Kana with a worried voice.

"Uh yeah sure mom!" said Kagome

LAteR ThAT EvENing:

"Oh Kami. I've finally finished English, Science, History, and Geography. That only leaves. Oh no not Math!!!!!!"ﾝ said Kagome in a worried tone. (Kagome's thoughts are in italics)

_I'll just finish math tomorrow then. I could ask Eri, Ayumi, and Michakato if I could borrow their notes because I have no idea how to do this crap!_

Then Kagome got up and went to take a shower. After Kagome was done with her shower she went to bed but once she touched her pillow she was dead asleep.

tO thE DreAm ScAPE:

"Kagome! Kagome!"

"Who are you, and what do you want from me?ﾝ"said Kagome

"My child, don't be worried! My name is Midoriko. I have come to know that the priestess Kaede has told you the tale of the chosen one. Has she not?"ﾝ said Midoriko

"Kaede-baba did tell me of the tale."ﾝ Said Kagome

"Well since you know the tale I've come to take you to the great sages of time." Said Midoriko

"Why do you have to bring me to the great sages of time?"ﾝ said Kagome in a curious tone.

"Well child you know that the sages decide who will be the chosen one, they have chosen you. Don't say anything child the reason is because you have a pure heart. You don't kill anything for no reason; you have not fallen into the vortex of hatred, despair, and vengeance. When they have hurt you always forgive them for what they have done to you even if you get nothing in return. Unlike Kikyo, who wants to have revenge against Inuyasha. Come Kagome I shall bring you to the great sages of time."ﾝ Said Midoriko

"Of course Midoriko what ever you say." Said Kagome in an unsure voice.

CoMMentS FrOm tHe AuTHoR:

Shessy's Star: Did you enjoy it?

Inuyasha: Whoa Kags I can't believe that you're the chosen one!

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha you are such a fool!

Kagome: You guys stop it or else!

Shessy's Star: Yeah! Or else!

LATER AFTER THEY STOP FIGHTING

Shessy's Star: Please review!

Sesshomaru: Review or taste my poison!

Inu & Kagome: Please review!


	3. Sages

Shessy's Star: Enjoy this chappie! Please review and suggestions I am running out of ideas! Thanks and like I said earlier enjoy!

**Princess of Lords**

Chapter 3: Sages

DREAM SEQUENCE "Uh Midoriko-sama where are we?" said Kagome while she ran to catch up with Midoriko, worried that she would get lost. While trying to catch Midoriko hand. When she caught her hand it just went through hers. "Wha are you a ghost?" while backing away from Midoriko trying to run. "No, child I am the sprit of Midoriko you are in the Shikon-No-Tama. That is were the Sages dwell so they get to decide who is the person they will choose for their chosen one that will protect the earth when the time comes." While trying to reassure Kagome that everything will be all right. Then started to walk toward to mountainside castle. Kagome gasped at the sight before her. There was a field full of flowers that were very rare and scared. They now stood in the well-fashioned manor. "Welcome Kagome-sama to our castle." While the sage took her hand and 

lead her into the dimly lit castle, and paused and asked.

" Do you know why we've chosen you as the guardian of time and earth? Also do you know the powers you will have, and the burden you will have after you take in the responsibility?" Said the sage named Kokoroatsukai

"I suppose I know why the reason why you choose me for the being the guardian of time and earth. Demo… I have no idea what powers I have nor responsibilities!" Said Kagome waving her hands frantically all over the place while trying to keep up with Kokoroatsukai. "Well child you have the power to shift shape into a human, a demon, or any other living object on the earth. You also have the power of the elements on earth in heaven, and hell. Your original form is an inu youkai. Once you have your powers you'll know how to use every single one of them, and every single weapon you use." Said Kokoroatsukai very calmly while ignoring Kagome's shocked facial expression.

(Sorry for cutting it short. PLEASE DON'T GET MAD! wimpers)

Shessy's Star: Hey did you enjoy that chapter?

Kagome: Hey Um….

Shessy's Star: What?

Kagome: Why did you have to me sound stupid?

Shessy's Star: Well because it's funny! (While smiling)

Kagome: Well it's not funny because I'm the one who's being stupid!

Shessy's Star: Well Please Review! ;

Kagome: Please Review! (While saying it with a death glare)


	4. Transformation

Shessy's Star: Enjoy this chappie I worked extra hard on this one I racked my brain for any ideas. P.S. I am desperate for ideas please send ideas through reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! vv

**Princess of Lords**

Chapter 4: Transformation

"You you mean… that I… have all… that power!" Said Kagome stuttering and while in shock.

"Yes you do. Your duties are to make decisions that the Lords of the East, West, North, South can't make or are too complicated, your title is the Princess of Lords because you also decide if you agree with their decisions or not. We only choose those that we think are worthy for this position, and power. You also protect those who live these lands if the Lords are not able to handle or secure their problems! If a war breaks in between the lands you are able to stop all of the armies. You are the most powerful being in the universe!" said Kokoroatsukai with seriousness plastered on his face while looking at Kagome. Kagome was starting to rethink about being the chosen one. Then she started fidgeting once they had gotten to the transformation room so they transform her into the most powerful being in the universe.

LATER 

Kagome came out a full Inu youkai. Her hair was silver with a bluish hue, when she moved it was like water it was soft as the finest silk. Her eyes turned a sapphire color, her figure was perfect, and her every curve was perfect. Her skin was tanned not too dark, not too light just perfect. On her fore head had six stars surrounding a silver lotus flower, she also had two silver stripes on her cheeks. She was wearing a silver kimono with gold dragons. Her hair was flowing freely down her back. She also had a pendent around her neck that was a glowing sapphire lotus.

AFTER THE TRANSFORMATION (after she woke up) 

"Wow what a dream!" said Kagome while getting out of bed, and stopped when she saw her self in the mirror. She now had the same features she had in her dream.

Once she had gotten down stairs her grandfather started pelting her with ofudas. Her grandfather was yelling " What have you done to my precious granddaughter demon! And get away from my family!" Kagome was now covered in ofudas. She was trying to peal off the sicky paper while more was coming her way. She at least had gotten out " Its me Kagome Ojii-chan!" Once she had gotten off all of the ofudas off of her person she explained every thing to her family. Once they had understood they had let her stay in the Feudal Era as long she visits them every chance she had.

She packed her self some things that she would need for staying in the Feudal Era for the last time, she said good-bye to her family and promised that she would see them when ever she could. She dropped over the well rim then disappeared into the Bone Eaters Well.

And to be never seen again for over five hundred years.

Preview of next chapter: Meeting of the Lords

Kagome had landed on the other side of the well and into the Feudal Era.

Then was meet by Inuyasha. "Oi wench you're early!…. Wait you're not the wench! Tell me were she is youkai now! Before I kill you! " Said Inuyasha while unsheathing Tetsusiaga and pointing it at Kagome.

Just before she could tell Inuyasha she was Kagome just at little bit improved since he last saw her, four youkai appreared out of no where.

Sesshoumaru: Onna when are you going to put me in there? (For the 180th time)

Shessy's Star: Oh soon enough! You know you're really starting to piss me off if you keep asking me that! (While a vein pops out)

Shessy's Star: Please review!

Sesshoumaru: Review or taste my poison!


	5. Meeting of Lords

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! (But I wish I did vv)

**Princess Of Lords**

Chapter 5: Meeting of the Lords

Kagome had landed on the other side of the well and into the Feudal Era.

Then was meet by Inuyasha. "Oi wench you're early!…. Wait you're not the wench! Tell me were she is youkai now! Before I kill you! " Said Inuyasha while unsheathing Tetsusiaga and pointing it at Kagome.

Just before she could tell Inuyasha she was Kagome just at little bit improved since he last saw her, four youkai appreared out of no where.

Kagome was started to see four very handsome youkai, bowing down before her, and just then did Sango, Shippo, and Miroku really shocked to see the four youkai bowing, especially Lord Sesshoumaru.

Then the four youkai introduced them selves. The first was the Taiyoukai of the East, Lord Uranaku. The second was the Taiyoukai of the North, Lord Kita. The third was the Taiyoukai of the West, Lord Sesshoumaru. The fourth Taiyoukai was the South, Lord Shingan.

"We are here to see the chosen one, and discus some matters." Said Lord Kita anxiously. Kagome had stepped forward, and said. "I am the chosen one my name is Kagome Hiragashi please use it unlike some people that I know!" While ignoring the Inu gangs face in shock. "Kagome is that you? What happened to you?" Said Inuyasha in shock. "Inuyasha its me or in other words for Sesshoumaru to under stand Inuyasha's wench! This all happened last night! I had talked to Midoriko then had meet with the sages of time. So I know my duties and powers." Said Kagome with a calm tone while watching Sesshoumaru and the rest of the Taiyoukai, and the Inu gang standing there in shock (Except Sesshoumaru just standing there but not showing it).

Kagome had gotten sick of them staring at her and headed to Kaede's hut to tell her what had happened to her. Once she had gotten to Kaede's hut she had told her all the things she had heard too see if Kaede could help her.

BACK WITH THE SHOCKED PEOPLE 

All of the Taiyoukais had told them of the story of the chosen one. Inuyasha was baffled and Sesshoumaru just couldn't believe that Inuyasha's wench was the chosen one, has a larger position than he has; now she is his mistress. Or know widely as the Princess of Lords. Sango, Shippo, Miroku were just plain shocked. In their (Shippo, Sango, Miroku) minds were going _Our Kagome-chan (mommy Shippo) is now the most powerful being in the universe!_ Then the group headed to Kaede's hut to find Kagome.

BACK AT THE HUT 

Kagome had finished her tale about how she had gotten the way she was now. Kaede was just calm about it. Just then the group had walked into the hut and sat down and stared at her. Kagome was staring to fidget from under the stares she got especially the ones from the Taiyoukais. (Now going to Inuyasha's thoughts. Thoughts are always in italics) _Man I never would of guessed that Kagome was the chosen one!_

"Hey mommy can you show us your powers?" asked Shippo very sweetly and in addition with the very kawaii puppy face. Kagome was going to say no but when she saw the puppy pout she gave in. "All right Shippo! Come on if any body wants to watch we'll be in the meadow!" said Kagome picking up Shippo. The Taiyoukais were staring at Shippo for calling Kagome mommy, no body was allowed to call Lady Kagome that! They were stunned because Lady Kagome had allowed the kit to call her by that improper title.

They all followed her to the meadow after she had left, with the rest of the inu gang behind them. They saw her using a Steel fan flawlessly it looked like she was dancing her moves were graceful and water like. Then she cried out "Shinku Kusaba!" Then there was a red light and then they couldn't see anything. When the flash was gone they could see about twenty dead demons in the meadow. In a second they saw Kagome in front of them and smiled. Lord Kita said, "Where did all those demons come from?" "Oh, I conjured them to show one of my attacks to Shippo!" said Kagome happily. When they were heading back Sesshoumaru said to Kagome "Lady Kagome we need to discus some matters with you after we get to the onna's hut."

IN KAEDE'S HUT 

"Lady Kagome we first have to move you from this premises to your castle. Your castle is were all of our lands met. We've also taken that in the prophecy there will be a Lord to be your companion. We've have decided to have you choose a Lord to be your companion." Said Lord Shingan

"Well since you put it that way. I will try out the castle that is supposedly is mine. I will stay there and will tend my duties there. During that time I will spend time with each and every one of you then I will decided which Lord will be my companion." Said Kagome. The four Lords agreed to the solution.

Preview of next chapter:

Right after the Taiyoukais had told the recent problems to Lady Kagome. They were ready to depart for Lady Kagome's castle. Every one of the Taiyoukais was very helpful towards the inu gang.

"Oi, Inuyasha I need to talk to you!" said Kagome very uncomfortably

"Whatever wench!" said Inuyasha while walking over where Kagome was sitting. Then in the next second was held up in the air by the neck by Lord Shingan. "Half-breed never call Lady Kagome by that improper title, or you will be killed!" said Lord Sesshoumaru with venom in every word that came out of his mouth.

Shessy's Star: Sorry that was kind of boring! ;

Sesshoumaru: I was barely in that chap

Shessy's Star: What ever! You complain too much!

Kagome: Finally I'm not stupid in this chapter! WAI!

Inuyasha: Great now I sound like this idiotic person now!

Sesshoumaru, Shessy's Star, Kagome: You are!

Sesshoumaru, Shessy's Star, Kagome, Inuyasha: Please Review!


	6. Departure

**Princess of Lords**

Chapter 6: Departure

Right after the Taiyoukais had told the recent problems to Lady Kagome. They were ready to depart for Lady Kagome's castle. Every one of the Taiyoukais was very helpful towards the inu gang.

"Oi, Inuyasha I need to talk to you!" said Kagome very uncomfortably

"Whatever wench!" said Inuyasha while walking over where Kagome was sitting. Then in the next second was held up in the air by the neck by Lord Shingan. "Half-breed never call Lady Kagome by that improper title, or you will be killed!" said Lord Sesshoumaru with venom in every word that came out of his mouth.

"Put him down Lord Shingan now!" said Kagome very fast afraid for Inuyasha's life. "Yes, Lady Kagome gomen nasai." Said Lord Shingan while dropping Inuyasha on to the ground. "What the fuck was that for!" snarled Inuyasha and getting up ready to attack Lord Shingan. "Inuyasha, SIT!" said Kagome

"If any of you hurt my friends you will die even if you are a Taiyoukai!" said Kagome with a thick coat of malice on her words.

"Lady Kagome, we should head back to the castle." Said Lord Kita very nervously after her announcement. "Oi, 'Lady' Kagome you're staying here. We need to find the jewel shards! If Kikiyo were here she would stick to us and wouldn't go off and sit on some chair and boss people around!" Said Inuyasha while getting up to his favorite branch. Kagome face fell once she had heard Inuyasha comparing Kikiyo to her. "INUYASHA! Never compare me to her! If you haven't noticed we are two very different people you yarou! If you compare me to her why don't you find her and let her take my place as a shard detector! Isn't that what you always though of me, a mere shard detector! So you can use me as a tool so you can have Kikiyo back! Instead of wasting your time with me why don't you just go to hell with her than. I'm just her shadow in your view aren't I? I copy of her! You only protected me because I looked like her; you never cared about me didn't you! Huh? Do us a favor just leave so you can be together with your undead bitch of yours!" said Kagome while she said that her eyes started to turn white. Her body started to glow with an eerie pink, and was starting to float in midair. Inuyasha just stared at Kagome in shock. The Taiyoukais were starting to tremble of fear from the amount of power their Lady Kagome was radiating . Sango, Miroku, and Shippo could tell that their Kagome-chan was infuriated from Inuyasha they couldn't blame her, but where in shock form the power she was giving off. Then she had enough of Inuyasha and yelled, "Are you going or am I going to help you? Fine I'll make you!" Just then Inuyasha flew off of his feet and crashed into the forest by a flick of a wrist.

**AFTER A COUPLE OF HOURS THAT HAPPENED**

Kagome was starting to calm down after what Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru thought that _Inuyasha you are dead after I find you! You truly are worthless hanyou for choosing to live in the past! Thinking that you would choose the dead over the living! You will pay dearly for causing the pain that Lady Kagome is feeling._

During the same time the other Lords were thinking the same thing.

Preveiw of the Next Chapter :

A woman in a red kimono welcomed the group of five into the castle. The woman in red said, "Welcome to the castle of time Princess." Very formally as she bowed all of the other youkai bowed as well. "Wait I'm not a princess!" said Kagome very frantically. "Your highness you are the princess of this castle." Said Lord Kita trying very hard to calm Kagome down. "There are traits that are passed down from every chosen one. Such as the marking on your forehead. The stars mean the elements of fire, water, wind, earth, hell, and heaven. The lotus flower is the meaning for all powerful. Every chosen one has these markings on their forehead." Said Lord Sesshoumaru also trying to calm Kagome down. But Kagome didn't calm down. So unfortunately Lord Shingan had to press one of her pressure points so she wouldn't have to worry about this now, they would have to deal with it in the morning.

Shessy's Star: Man that was emotional!

Sesshoumaru: ….. --;

Kagome: Wow cool now I can shoot Inuyasha away with a flick of a hand!

INUYASHA IS STILL UNCONIOUS FROM THE BLAST HE HAD GOT FROM KAGOME IN THE STORY! ;

Sesshoumaru: Review or die!

Shessy's Star: Please Review!

Kagome: Review or get blasted! Man I'm starting to sound like Inuyasha!

Inuyasha!!!!!!!!


	7. The Castle or The Arrival

**Princess of Lords**

: No preview today sorry don't hate me! Working on next chapter:

Chapter 7: The Castle or The Arrival

Very Soon after Kagome had calmed down after the insult Inuyasha threw at her. They proceeded to pack up her things she was bringing to her castle. Sango was perfectly fine with the idea of Kagome leaving the group for a greater cause that it meant the whole world depended on. Miroku was extremely miserable that a very beautiful lady was leaving and was disappointed that he wouldn't have the pleasure of asking her 'if she would bare his child' ( what a idiot) and was staying with Sango and Inuyasha looking for the shards. But on the other hand Shippo was staying at the castle with Kagome.

Just before Kagome had left she gave every one a hug except Inuyasha, which is still unconscious from the blast he had received earlier. "Kagome don't forget about us okay, and remember that you are the little sister that I never had!" said Sango while hugging Kagome at the same time.

"Kagome don't ever forget us!" said Miroku while hugging Kagome. Then suddenly there was aloud "HENTAI!" heard with a loud CRASH, and a BOOM. The next thing you see an unconscious Miroku with a big red hand print on his face a big huge bulge in his head. The Taiyoukais were just standing there and staring at Miroku, which was sprawled onto the forest floor. "Lady Kagome, we should be heading to your castle. Are you ready?" asked Lord Uranaku. "I'm ready we should get going then if we want to get to the castle by sun down. By Sango, Miroku, and Kirara!" Said Kagome with a radiant smile. "Bye Kagome. Bye Shippo We hope that we'll meet again!" Said Miroku, and Sango at the same time while waving.

AFTER A COUPLE OF DAYS (2 Days to be precise) 

Kagome was riding on her youki cloud at a minimum speed so the Taiyoukais could catch up. (I burrowed that idea from one of the other authors ) The Taiyoukais were also on their youki clouds which going at their top speed in order to keep up with Kagome. "Lady Kagome we are about to reach the castle within an hour!" Said Lord Shingan. As they tried to catch up again.

AFTER AN HOUR 

They had finally reached the castle. Kagome was meet by hundreds of servants (Humans, Hanyous, and Youkais). A woman in a red kimono welcomed the group of five into the castle. The woman in red said, "Welcome to the castle of time Princess." Very formally as she bowed all of the other youkai bowed as well. "Wait I'm not a princess!" said Kagome very frantically. "Your highness you are the princess of this castle." Said Lord Kita trying to explain, and try to calm Kagome down. Lord Sesshoumaru was trying to restrian Kagome from running off. But Kagome didn't calm down. So unfortunately Lord Shingan had to press one of her pressure points so she wouldn't have to worry about this now, they would have to deal with it in the morning. They all were tired for traveling for two days straight. So they had retired to their assigned rooms.

IN THE MORNING 

Kagome woke to find herself in a four-poster bed with silk sheets.

Just then did the women from the night before came in, and Kagome ran for her life thinking that the people within this castle were insane! The woman chased her around the room fifty times before she tied her up so she wouldn't run. Then got her a dark blue kimono with silver dragons on, it for her to put on. After the woman started to do her hair. She has used a silver comb with dark blue designs on it. During the process of doing Kagome's hair the woman said, "Your highness, my name is Mika. I am very sorry that we gave you a scare. Let me explain why you are the princess. You are the princess because since you have a larger position of power and rank than the Taiyoukais. Naturally you would be their princess, also because you are the chosen one." At this Kagome wasn't surprised. When she was done dressing they headed toward to dining room on the way Mika showed her around the castle. In the dining room there stood the Taiyoukais waiting for their lady to arrive. Once she sat down she said "Osuwari, you down need to me to tell you when you sit" The Taiyoukais looked at her strangely. "Your highness, they only can sit when you do." Said Mika in her ear. "Oooooooohhhhhhhh" Said Kagome. Then the food came in they started eating, Kagome was first to finish and said, "Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Kita, Lord Shingan, and Lord Uranaku. I need to discus some matters with you privately. After breakfast, meet me in my study Mika will escort you there. Please excuse me!" While getting up from the table and headed towards her study.

IN KAGOMES STUDY 

The Taiyoukais had just arrived . "Please sit down" as Kagome pointed to the chairs on the opposites side of her desk. "As you know each person comes from a different point in time." Said Kagome. "I do not understand your meaning Princess!" said Lord Kita. " What I mean is that we are all born in a different times in this era. I on the other hand come from five hundred years into the future." Said Kagome while looking at the dunbfounded Taiyoukais (except Sesshoumaru who didn't show it 'of course'). "But how came that be possibly true Lady Kagome?" asked Lord Uranaku "Ok let me start from the begginng then. On my fifteenth birthday my cat Buyo had went into a well house that my mother had forbid us to going to. But I went in there to find my cat. I found him but outside out of the well house. But then there was a centipede demon that dragged me into the dry well. So I wound up here in this era. The centipede demon wanted to kill me because I had the Shikon-no-tama inside my body the centipede tore it out of my body. That is when I released your brother from the tree Lord Sesshoumaru. He did defeat the demon. But he tried to kill me because he thought I was Kikiyo. But right after I was able to put a subduing necklace on him. Lady Kaede and I got him to understand that it was fifty years after he was sealed on to the scared tree by Kikiyo, and I was not Kikiyo but turned out to be her reincarnation. After a couple days raven youkai swiped it from me, while I was outside with Inuyasha. I was trying to get it back so I hit it with an arrow the arrow did kill the youkai but it shattered the jewel. After that was a lot of dangerous journeys that how we meet up with my surrogate son and my other companions that you saw earlier. Kikiyo was revived during one of our journeys so now she walks the earth as a bag of dirt and bones. " Said Kagome. The Lords were again dunbfounded that the worthless hanyou tried to kill Lady Kagome, also harm her. Just then Shippo bounded into the study and cried "Mommy, I was so scared after that bad man hurt you!" while hugging Kagome so tightly and pointing at Lord Shingan. "Hush, It's alright I'm here. Shippo why don't you go and play with Mika? The Lords and I needed to talk about something then I'll go and play with you okay?" Said Kagome with an affectionate hug. "Alright mommy See ya. Come on Mika let's play!" as Shippo ran out while dragging a surprised Mika out to the gardens. Kagome was laughing at the Lords because they were shocked to see the child point at Lord Shingan for hurting the child's okaa-san. "You all may go except Lord Sesshoumaru I would like some time with him." Said Kagome. While the lords were going out of their stupor. Very soon the lords filed out of the study except Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru, I would like to know your reaction when you had found out that I was the chosen one? Also please stop the formalities." Asked Kagome. "Lady Kagome I can't drop how you say formalities I am in a lower rank than you are, I wasn't prepared to admit that you were the chosen one." Said Sesshoumaru with his stoic mask on, with his usual cold monotone. "Sesshoumaru come and join me in the garden so we can talk." As Kagome walked down the hall to the garden.

Sesshoumaru had taken his time while studying Kagome's new appearance.

Shessy's Star: How did you enjoy that?

Sesshoumaru: Silence wench!

Shessy's Star: Well excuse me Lord pain in the neck! (while a vein was popping out of her fore head)

Kagome: Calm down every one can't we talk this over?

Every one except Kagome: NO! (Kagome sweat drops vv;)


	8. Princess Duties

**Princess of Lords **

Shessy's Star: Sorry I haven't uploaded! My computer was being fixed. Damn computer! Again sorry for uploading in a while! Enjoy!

'thoughts'

_Little voice in the head_

Chapter 8: Princess Duties

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

Sesshoumaru was walking down the hall towards the garden with his new mistress. Sesshoumaru was just plain mystified that Kagome his brother's wench is the chosen one. 'The wench is aura is extremely powerful. The chosen one is supposed too be intelligent, not some naïve little girl! The wench seems smart, she is powerful. _Plus she's gorgeous! _Who are you to interrupt this Sesshoumaru! You shall die by this Sesshoumaru! _If you kill me you kill your self. You baka! You know that you like this Kagome! _ I do not like my princess! She is worth no more than a ningen with unique powers! _SUUUURRRRREEEE keep telling your self that! You know that you like her! _Leave this Sesshoumaru alone! _Fine! But I'll be back baka!_ ' Sesshoumaru started to think over what he said.

Kagome's P.O.V.

'He sure has been quiet! _Duuuuh he's always quiet you idiot! _Who are you? _You of course! _ Me? _ Yes, the more enjoyable you!(snickers) _Humph! Yeah right! A more enjoyable me! _Yeah a more enjoyable you! Why are you denying it? You know you love him! _I don't love him! Why you even here to bother me about this? _Ooohhhh I just wana!_ Well leave me alone because I more important matters then arguing with myself! _Fine I'll leave! BUT I'LL BE BACK!_'

**Done with the annoying little voice! (Now back to reality)**

Lord Sesshoumaru was starting to take in 'the wench's' new form. (From the corner of his eye incase Kagome saw him) Her hair was silver with a bluish hue, when she moved it was like water. Her eyes are a sapphire color, her figure was perfect. Her skin was tanned not too dark, not too light just perfect. On her fore head had six stars surrounding a silver lotus flower, she also had two silver stripes on her cheeks. Her hair was flowing freely down her back. She also had a pendent around her neck that was a glowing sapphire lotus. She was gorgeous!

Kagome was also starting to take in his appearance. (Also from the corner of her eye) He wore his usual kimono. His silvery hair was trailing behind him like mist. His eyes were amber pools. If you look deep enough you would be swallowed by them. His demon markings were extremely intriguing. They captured her interests.

Once they near the garden the guards bowed down to her and let her through. Kagome was in awe that the garden was so beautiful she walked under the Sakura Tree that was in full bloom to the stone bench. Sesshoumaru just stood there looking at her the Sakura blossoms that were floating down to the ground made her have an unearthly appearance, which made her more beautiful.

"Lord Sesshoumaru if I may ask. Why do you try to kill your half-brother Inuyasha?" said Kagome As he walked toward her. "He is a disgrace to my family, and he has the Tetsusaiga which was my birth right." said Lord Sesshoumaru looking away from her. "Lord Sesshoumaru do you know why your father The Great Demon Lord of The West Inu-Taisho gave you the sword of healing not the sword destruction?" Asked the chosen one as Lord Sesshoumaru just looked at her. "The sword your father handed down to you was supposed to help you realize that ningens aren't worthless, nor is your half-brother they are all living creatures that live in this world that we all share. The other sword that your half-brother had received from your father is supposed to help him survive in this world since he is a hanyou. He doesn't have power that full demons have. He hated by demons and humans which makes it harder for him to survive than any thing in this world." As she said this Sesshoumaru was not surprised to hear this wisdom that came from her. Sesshoumaru started to stare out into the sky.

"In a child's fantasy this world would be perfect, but when they start to grow from their childhood they find out what how harsh the world really is. This world isn't perfect and it will never be perfect. The world we live in has so many flaws. What we decide would affect every person that lives in this world. People such as Kikiyo that was alive fifty years ago would have helped to repair the cracks in society. People like Inuyasha have a hard time adjusting to the rules we put against them. If they don't do what we say they will be hunted. This is the world that I had discovered with a rude awakening. But every one has to wake up sooner or later from their dreams and fantasies, and move into the world. Nobody can remain a child forever." Said Kagome with a sigh as she moved to cross the bridge but stopped to pick a red rose. Just as Shippo ran to her and hid behind her. Just then Mika came running after Shippo. But seeing Kagome bowed and said "Princess Kagome. My I ask have you seen your son." Kagome let out a small chuckle "Mika you are excused because Shippo is hiding behind my legs." Mika just bowed and left, and then there was a scream.

Shessy's Star: Hey sorry to leave ya hanging! Don't kill me! (Whimpers)

Sesshoumaru: Stop your whimpering woman!

Inuyasha (who amazingly woke up from the blast): Hey is it lunch time already? (As he smacks his lips together)

Kagome: No! You baka!

Shessy's Star: Well that's all we have time for today! BYE!


	9. Authors Note

Dear Reviewers,

Hey minna-san sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've just had an emotional break down (betrayal), and we have a death in the family. I need time to recover. I'm probably have a chapter up by next Saturday. Sorry for the inconvenience! I promise I'll make up to guys! If you have any ideas send them to me in a review. Again sorry for the waiting!

Sincerely

Shessy's Star


	10. Run!

**Princess of Lords**

Shessy's Star: Gomen Nasai. I am really sorry for not uploading for quiet a while. I'm still mourning over the loss. But thanks to some reviewers I feel a lot better! Thanks for all the support for those who did! Arigato! I trying the best I can to update my stories as soon I can. So thanks for the patience. Again Arigato to my reviewers that made me feel better!

'thoughts'

_Little voice in the head_

Telepathy

Chapter Nine: Run!

Recap:

"In a child's fantasy this world would be perfect, but when they start to grow from their childhood they find out what how harsh the world really is. This world isn't perfect and it will never be perfect. The world we live in has so many flaws. What we decide would affect every person that lives in this world. People such as Kikiyo that was alive fifty years ago would have helped to repair the cracks in society. People like Inuyasha have a hard time adjusting to the rules we put against them. If they don't do what we say they will be hunted. This is the world that I had discovered with a rude awakening. But every one has to wake up sooner or later from their dreams and fantasies, and move into the world. Nobody can remain a child forever." Said Kagome with a sigh as she moved to cross the bridge but stopped to pick a red rose. Just as Shippo ran to her and hid behind her. Just then Mika came running after Shippo. But seeing Kagome bowed and said "Princess Kagome. My I ask have you seen your son." Kagome let out a small chuckle "Mika you are excused because Shippo is hiding behind my legs." Mika just bowed and left, and then there was a scream.

Just then Kagome ran towards that source of the sound as then there came another cry of agony. There layed Mika dead in front of the castle grounds with her throat slit. Her head lay a few feet from where her body laid. Kagome ran over to Mika trying to revive her. Just then an evil laughter that sent shivers down her spine. She lifted her head to trace to the source of the horrible blood chilling laughter. There was a crimson orb on Naraku's forehead with a malicious grin on his face. Naraku eyed Kagome with a new interest. Just as Sesshoumaru arrived just see Naraku towering over Kagome and walking toward her. Kagome just kneeling over Mika's corpse heard the blood chilling voice that was coming from Naraku. "Your Highness, I hope you enjoyed my little present for your return. I hope that you will enjoy the time you have left on this earth." Just then Naraku started to disintegrate; with a loud howl of pain he disappeared all that was left of Naraku was the half of the tainted Shikon-No-Tama, and the crimson orb. As Kagome got up and purified the Shikon-No-Tama Lord Sesshoumaru helped Kagome stand up, as they started to walk to the castle. The crimson orb started to pulse as it turned black; Kagome stopped and turned to look at the now black orb that was glowing with immense power was now taking shape into a man. Just then a blast of tainted power sent Kagome flying into Sesshoumaru who was standing behind her. A dark and evil laugh erupted from the man as he said "Alas I am free from that prison from hell!" As he stared at Kagome's markings he greeted her. "Your Highness (as he bowed low) I hope you enjoyed that little show with my minion Naraku. You should be careful not to try to get killed. For I'm going to be the one who will have the enjoyment of killing you. We shall meet again princess" A he vanished into thin air.

Sorry no preview this time!

I gotta go! Sorry for the short chapter.


	11. Nibori

Shessy's Star: Sorry for the last short chapter! Well enjoy this chapter.

**Princess of Lords**

Chapter Ten: Nibori

Review:

A dark and evil laugh erupted from the man as he said "Alas I am free from that prison from hell!" As he stared at Kagome's markings he greeted her. "Your Highness (as he bowed low) I hope you enjoyed that little show with my minion Naraku. You should be careful not to try to get killed. For I'm going to be the one who will have the enjoyment of killing you. We shall meet again princess" A he vanished into thin air.

As Kagome slowly got up still shaken from the gruesome site of Naraku disintegrating right before her eyes. Sesshoumaru helped her up. And picking her up bride style, back to the castle. ' I can't believe that Naraku was a puppet! But before Naraku was controlling the puppets now the role is reversed.' Kagome thought with a bit of irony. Sesshoumaru immersed in his own thoughts.

As they reached the castle the inu-tachi rushed to them saying " Miroku's wind tunnel is gone that means that Naraku is dead!" Kagome smiled weakly. "Yes, I know that he's gone because I saw him destroyed right before my very eyes. Naraku was being controlled, by another he was imprisoned in a crimson jewel. But even though the being was still be able to control Naraku. He seems to have a grudge against me." said Kagome tiredly. "Just want some sleep. I research about this being tomorrow." As Sesshoumaru carried Kagome to her room. When Sesshoumaru reached her room Kagome was fast asleep. ' Kagome is so beautiful.' Thought Sesshoumaru as he walked into her room, and laid her down. As he was about to leave her she mumbled "please stay with me." as she reached for him. Sesshoumaru sighed before returning to her side again. He laid down next to her inhaling her calming scent. Basking in her scent before he drifted into a light slumber.

DREAM SEQUENCE:

Kagome found her self in a field covered in crimson roses. "I see you are taken to this field, as well as I." as Kagome turned around to see Midoriko standing there. "You have a journey to complete my daughter. The being you seek is Nibori. He is erased from history. His not known to human kind. Only to the Sages, the Princess you in this case, and the souls that have battled with Nibori. You have to defeat him. The Sages have sent me to give you the gifts that they bestowed upon you. This katana which can cut through anything and erect a barrier around the wielder. This fan to help you heal any wound." Said Midoriko as she started to vanish. Kagome thanked her before she totally vanished.

END DREAM SEQUENCE:

END CHAPTER

Sorry that I haven't been updating it is hard to juggle school with updating sorry


	12. Reminiscing

**Princess of Lords**

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait I was trying to develop my writing style! Well enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 11: Reminiscing

Recap:

DREAM SEQUENCE:

Kagome found her self in a field covered in crimson roses. "I see you are taken to this field, as well as I." as Kagome turned around to see Midoriko standing there. "You have a journey to complete my daughter. The being you seek is Nibori. He is erased from history. His not known to human kind. Only to the Sages, the Princess you in this case, and the souls that have battled with Nibori. You have to defeat him.

The Sages have sent me to give you the gifts that they bestowed upon you. This katana which can cut through anything and erect a barrier around the wielder. This fan to help you heal any wound." Said Midoriko as she started to vanish. Kagome thanked her before she totally vanished.

END DREAM SEQUENCE:

This Chapter:

Kagome woke up with the sun shining in her eyes. Wanting to sleep more she snuggled into the warmth next to her. Not wanting to move she felt something tickle her nose. She swatted it from her nose to discover it tickling her again. Suddenly she felt her pillow move.

She growled and murmured " Stupid pillow, pillows aren't supposed to move! Stay still!" and started to punch the pillow. Suddenly the pillow grabbed her hands and forced her to look up into Sesshoumaru's amber eyes.

Her eyes widened. And a healthy blush came over her cheeks. While pushing away she said," I'm sorry for hitting you Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru got up and bowed to Kagome and murmured " I apologize for my rudeness Kagome-sama for handling you that way. Please excuse me."

As he turned and left Kagome reached out her arm and wrapped her hand around his larger one and whispered " You weren't rude so don't apologize. Please stay with me?"

Sesshoumaru complied to her wishes along with Kagome he laid on the bed and Kagome used his shoulder as a pillow, soon she fell into a deep sleep. Sesshoumaru soon followed the suit and fell into a light sleep but his senses still alert.

Dream:

Sesshoumaru found himself staring at himself at a lake. Its glistening waters made him feel calm by the sound of the lapping of waves but still his muscles were still tense. Suddenly there was a shadow that appeared next to him. Sesshoumaru felt a pair of arms circling his thin waist and a scent of lavender and roses washing over him. The scent slowly relaxed his muscles unconsciously.

Kagome slowly laid her head on Sesshoumaru's back thinking 'Will I ever be able to defeat Nibori? I'm strong but didn't Midoriko say the ones that sealed Nibori had passed on the next world?

Sesshoumaru felt her tense he turned around facing her, and sat down on the ground pulling Kagome to sit on his lap while her head leaning on his shoulder.

Kagome still in deep thought didn't realize that she was sitting on Sesshoumaru's lap.

'Will she soon pick one of us to pick for her companion,' as Sesshoumaru held Kagome in his arms.

As Kagome thought the worse her thoughts became. She slowly thought to her self ' I worry about this later. For now just worry about how to improve the other's skills first.'

Kagome rapidly snapped back into reality.

As she realized she was sitting Sesshoumaru's lap she tried to wiggle out of his arms it just seemed to tighten every single time she tried. Sesshoumaru quickly untangled his arms around her. While Kagome scrambled to get up Sesshoumaru regally stood up. He started to fade and said, ' I'm sorry'

As Kagome woke up she saw no one in her room, she disappointedly rose up fro her bed and got dressed.

Her kimono was decorated in the design of dragons on the hems, and the Kimono fashioned so there was a slit from her thigh to the end of the gown. And at her waist was her new fan her swords. Her hair was put in to a long braid.

As she walked down to the dinning room she noticed that there was nobody around.

When she reached to dinning room there was food on the table but nobody was there. A servant poured her some tea.

As she ate, Sesshoumaru walked in and coldly said " Your Highness, I resign from my position as a candidate for your companion." Kagome sat there her eyes widened a fraction. All she could do was nod, he turned and walked down the hall.

As Sesshoumaru walked away 'Ever since she became the Princess my control over my emotions has become weak. If I am no longer a candidate then the farther I'm away from her.'

What will happen next? I will have a new chapter up by the end of next week!

Shessy's Star: Did you enjoy?

Kagome: That was a pretty strange chapter if you ask me.

Inuyasha: Unconscious in a hole ( mumble incoherently)

Shessy's & Kagome: Well thanks


	13. Inuyasha's Doom & Kagome's Decision

**Princess of Lords**

Chapter 12: Inuyasha's Doom

Recap:

" Your Highness, I resign from my position as a candidate for your companion." Kagome sat there her eyes widened a fraction. All she could do was nod, he turned and walked down the hall.

As Sesshoumaru walked away 'Ever since she became the Princess my control over my emotions has become weak. If I am no longer a candidate then the farther I'm away from her.'

This Chapter:

As Inuyasha woke up, from the blast that occurred a few days ago. He soon found that he couldn't move his body. It seemed that he was paralyzed.

_Why can't I move? I can't even move my mouth. That damn bitch is going to pay once I get goin! Wait, what was that sound? It seems that it's getting closer._

The bushes on the right of where Inuyasha has crashed through, was starting to shake. Inuyasha was trying to get up again, but his movements futile. But the shaking stopped, and a red cloth appeared and stepped out Kikyo.

Her vacant dull eyes boring into Inuyasha's prone form on the ground.

"It seems that you Inuyasha are bound. If I set you free you have to obey me and my every command" as Kikyo asked she walked towards him. Her hands glowing a dark purple. His eyes moved up and down.

As Kikyo touched Inuyasha's shoulder he started to glow

Inuyasha jumped up into the air, and hugged Kikyo, with all of his being. As he hugged her she clasped a metal collar around his neck when he noticed he ripped away and tugged at his collar. As soon as he had touched it he was zapped with purification.

Kikyo just smirked at his useless attempts to take off the collar only to be zapped again and again.

When Inuyasha had enough of being zapped. He turned towards her angrily and yelled" What did you do to me bitch? Take this damn thing off!" She just smirked and said "I bound you to me so you wouldn't go back to the weak excuse of a reincarnation.

Inuyasha growled deep in his throat glaring at her.

"Come Inuyasha we have many things to do before I take revenge against my reincarnation." Said Kikyo as she laughed maliciously.

Back to Kagome:

Kagome sat there wondering what she had done wrong to offend Sesshoumaru so much that made him with draw his decision to be a candidate.

As she despairingly sat there Shippo came into the room and sensed her distress and comforted her the best as he could. Shippo thought Kagome as a mother after she had rescued him from the Thunder Brothers. As Kagome cuddled Shippo to her, her thoughts started to calm down.

She looked down at her son and found him staring at her. His adorable emerald green eyes looked back at her and said " Momma I'm hungry can I eat something?" Kagome nodded her head.

A servant appeared at her command and disappeared with the order of food for Shippo. And reappeared five minutes later with a plate of fruits, and meats.

Kagome set Shippo on her lap and watched him eat the things that she put on his plate, while she drank the rapidly cooling beverage.

Later during the day she spent time with the lords and found that Lord Shingan is a dragon youkai that ruled the south. Lord Uranaku is a black inu youkai that ruled the east, and has a mate with three children. Lord Kita is a neko youkai that rules the north, and has a mate with one child.

Kagome had made her decision.

The next Day 

Kagome summoned the lords to her study.

"My lords I have decided who will be my companion. Lord……"

Shessy's Star: Sorry for the cliff hanger but I've got to go so keep posted!


	14. TO ALL READERS

Dear Readers.

Before you all get too excited, I'm not the author. The author is my older sister, which I regret to inform you that my sister had passed away a about a year ago from a car crash. I had just stumbled upon a sheet of paper that had her account written on it. So I felt it was only fair that I inform you readers, so you wouldn't be left hanging. I will not be continuing this story before any of you ask, but I'm willing to put up this story for adoption. As, for the reason for me not continuing it, is because my creative writing skills are quite dismal. I would love to give it a try but I don't want to ruin this story… So if any one that is interested give a review, and I'll pick who the author will get this story. I also want to say thank you to who ever reviewed her stories when she was going through a rough patch in her life. And, so I humbly thank all of the loyal reviewers or just plain readers. You don't know how much it means to me that there are people that gave a damn. So thank you very much.


End file.
